Talk:Wayward Son
People have encounter some wide ranging bugs with this quest: they can be found here This may be worth mentioning. There may be possible solutions to those bugs. One might be here. Killing the Slaver with a Cutscene I've done this quest as both a warrior and a rogue, and only my rogue had the option of taking him out this way (by throwing a dagger). Luckily, I had Verric in my party as a warrior and enjoyed the comedy of him talking the slaver out of it instead. Possible glitch? When I'm told to talk to that templar guy, he just keeps saying "you better go get him" or whatever, and I can't progress the quest. Possible glitch or am I just not going to the right area? --Slowrider7 (talk) 20:40, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Quest name I don´t know if it´s just me, but as soon as I heard "wayward son" I was singing the song "wayward son" by Kansas. Is this a coincidence or the obvious reference to the song i.e. an "easteregg"? I wrote it into the "trivia"-section, I hope this is okay. :) Canon/The Best Story Choice I think based on the dialogue in the opening part of the Night Terrors quest in Act II where Arianni says that you've been so kind to Feynriel and that he considers you a true friend and also that only someone who he trusts could be part of the ritual, the canon or at least best choice to fit in this quest is to allow him to go to the Dalish.--SPRHLYWD21 (talk) 12:39, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Approval Issues I've just talked about Feynriel with Thrask while having Aveline, Fenris and Merrill in my party. I picked "Feynriel is a menace", then the top right (diplomatic) offer for help (NOT asking Aveline for help). The quest walkthrough says I should be getting +5 Rivalry from Merrill, but that's not the case. I've tried other conversation choices to check if maybe Merrill's approval was bugged, but she gets +10 Friendship if I pick the "I want to help him" option, as she should. Could the +5 Rivalry gain be incorrect? Nilfalasiel (talk) 00:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Additional approval issue when talking to Thrask after Wayward son I talked to Thrask after sending Feynriel to the circle. IIRC I only chose the option "That's what the circle is for." and got Rivalry from Fenris and Friendship from Anders?! What the... -- Marvin Arnold (talk) 21:02, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Letting Danzig alive 1.03: When talking to Danzig in Darktown, I let Fenris make him talk and then spared his life. He ran away. The text It should be noted that there is actually no option to let Danzig live. Whether you choose the diplomatic or the aggressive conversation choice, Danzig will still insist on clapping you in irons which inevitably leads to a fight and his death.( ) should be edited to make that more clear. LazyTiger (talk) 10:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Loz.neo (talk) 02:20, January 10, 2012 (UTC): Thanks for that. :) At that point I had never taken Fenris on this quest and so was not aware of that option. I hope the rewrite is sufficiently clear. Fenris Approval Glitch In the Slaver Caverns, I took Varric, Fenris and Anders with me. I let Varric talk to the slaver, and then after the fight I let Feynriel go. The wiki says I should only get +10 rivalry with Fenris, but I got a whopping +20 rivalry. I know you can get another +10 with him if you negotiate with the slavers, but I didn't. Any reason why I would have got the double rivalry? --Loz.neo (talk) 02:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) removed approvals I removed the approvals regarding telling Thrask about the letter. It is related with another secondary quest and the approvals are already given on that page, no point repeating them here; instead a link to that page should be enough.--Mainak86 (talk) 06:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Worth Noting Slaver Caverns battle ends and the conversation with Feynriel starts immediately. No chance to get out for a bit, change party members to maximise rivalry (or whatever). Headline text "I want to help Feynriel." Varric: friendship (+5) (does not occur on Icon xbox360 Icon ps3 Didn't work on the PC either, only Merrill got the + points. I had got the necessary info out of Vincento first, admittedly (that gave me no approval change). Humph ! Friendship small Varric: friendship (+5) (does not occur on Icon xbox360 Icon ps3 Didn't occur on my PC either :-( might not be a bug There is a bug listed about the dialogue with Thrask, where he states that Samson can be found near the entrance to Darktown. I don't think that this is actually a bug. Even though Samson is located in Lowtown, the location he stands in it is right next to one of the area transition points. Given what we've been told about the layout of Kirkwall, I think that transition is the canonical entrance to Darktown. Even though the dialogue could be confusing to someone who doesn't check the journal, Thrask was giving an accurate location. To that end, I would propose removing the "bug" tag, and instead simply clarifying where Samson's exact location is. (talk) 05:12, June 11, 2015 (UTC)wisegal The above edit was made by me, though I wasn't signed in at the time. I went ahead and removed the bug tag, replacing it with a clarification of Thrask's location. Wisegal (talk) 19:27, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Killing Varian "If Varric's help is requested and Varian is not killed," Probably making clear that you need to be aggressive about this immediately. Being humorous, assuming one can make the decision afterwards, results in letting him go. (talk) 12:33, February 28, 2018 (UTC)